Slave
by Onigiri49
Summary: A slave girl, who is treated cruelly, does not know of what's she's capable of as she nears her sisters. Her only friend has forced her out of her palace and now this slave is wandering in a great desert. What is she to do?
1. Ch 1!

(This first chapter seems to have to do nothing with the powerpuff girls, however in the next chapter you'll see why it is written as so...)  
  
Ch 1!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up you %^$*#!" Yelled out 'master.'  
  
The 15 year old girl he was yelling at narrowed her eyes as she walked up to her master.  
  
"Yes?" she said in her beautiful, slightly low, voice with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Fetch me my wooden shoes slave!" he screamed.  
  
"Right away... sir." The girl went outside into the hot air. She went into a room in another building nearby. She went straight to the shoes that were on a low table (used only for his shoes) and was starting to walk back to her master when something caught her eye.  
  
"What's this?" she asked herself. She picked up the smooth object she saw lying on the wooden floor. It was covered with ashes. She stared at it for a few moments trying to scrub the ashes off with her hand. Giving up, she slid it into her torn purple jacket's pocket (which really was just scraps of cloth worn about her shouders with a small pocket). She rushed back out in fear she took a little bit too long. Anything and everything made her master mad. She was right as she neared the room he was in.  
  
"What took you so long you wretched girl!? You've been gone for 5 minutes!" he bellowed.  
  
The girl stared at the floor in angry shame. She didn't dare look at him in the eyes.  
  
"You dare do such a thing I will make you sleep in the dungeon again! Now go and fetch my daughter. It is time for her to choose her husband, and don't take so long or I will throw you out!" he said to her.  
  
The girl did as she was told. She almost raced to Yamia's room, which was filled with delightful things. It had rubies in every plant's pot, Yamia's name in gold at the top of her door, and dozens of fine silvers (mainly necklaces) on many of her beautiful tables. The slave cautiously entered the other girl's fancy room.  
  
"Miss Yamia?" she called out in a whisper.  
  
"Yes?... oh it's you." she said in disappointment when she saw the slave girl. "What is it that you want?" she asked in a majestic voice.  
  
"It is time to choose your future husband milady," she told her gloomily.  
  
"Ah, yes! Wonderful! I'll go there straight away!" she ran out of the room while pushing the poor slave girl roughly (and rudely) to the hard floor below. The girl did not cry. She never did. She only stood back up calmly and walked back to her master's room after Yamia.  
  
"My dear, dear Yamia. I have chosen good and handsome men for you. I'm sure they are to your liking. Pick, pick my fair daughter!" said the master joyfully.  
  
His daughter scanned the 30 men who were standing proudly before her. She went up to the first man and asked for his name.  
  
"I am Toko miss and am 27 years old. I will be kind to you to no end!" he said with a smile.  
  
Yamia frowned, not liking him. She passed him and continued doing so until she reached the last man.  
  
"I am the powerful Kantanka and I will do as you say. I am the age of 29 and I must tell you milady, you are indeed very beautiful," he complimented her.  
  
"That's nice," she yawned. "Well then, I suppose I have chosen father. I pick this man here." she walked over to a well-muscled man. "Um, what is your name again?"  
  
"It is Fqeen miss Yamia," he answered.  
  
"All right. I choose you. Come, follow me. I will see you to your new room." she turned to the master, "Father, get rid of these other foolish men. I wish to never see them set foot in our palace again."  
  
The master waved a lazy hand at his guards. The guards guided the other men out. Then he watched his beautiful eldest daughter, Yamia, go to her bedroom with her to-be husband. The wedding was to come in three days. He then set his eyes on his pitiful slave.  
  
"Slave!" he bellowed. "Call the maid and tell her to bring me my dinner!" he then walked off to his own bedroom to get ready for his meal.  
  
The slave girl walked off headed to tell the maid her orders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ch 2!

Ch 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next scene: At the dinner table.  
  
The master, Cham, was seated at the end of the table. At the other end was Fqeen with Yamia by his side. Across from Yamia was her 14 year old sister Rezla, and then there was the slave who had been ordered to get the drinks.  
  
"Psst, Bzema, watch out for Rodlo!" Said Rezla in a loud hushed voice.  
  
The slave halted just before she stepped on the royal dog's tail.  
  
"Whoa!" she stopped so suddenly that the glasses of wine and water fell to the floor and crashed into many pieces. The master was not happy.  
  
"Look what you did you terrible girl!" he sat up and slapped the slave hard across her face. She jerked her face from the blow to a side, but she did not go sprawling to the floor as the master wanted. "RAA!" he yelled angrily. He sat down abruptly, "Clean the mess and get new glasses slave. If this happens again I will send you to bed without even a crumb of bread!"  
  
The slave spun around and went straight for a broom in a nearby closet. She came back to the messy floor and silently, but quickly, swept up the mess. After that she went to the kitchen to get the new drinks. By the time she was coming back she saw her only friend Rezla smile sadly at her, trying to make sure her family didn't see her do so. Bzema knew better than to smile back, often Cham kept his eye on her and he would do something drastic if she was to ever smile. Instead, she placed all the drinks in their proper places on the table. She sat by near a corner, as she did everyday, until the family finished eating. Finally, the family was done. Cham was the last to get up to leave. As usual he called the slave.  
  
"Slave!" he needed to say no more. Bzema stood up and went straight to work. She cleaned the table and was done 20 minutes later. At this time, Rezla was out playing with the dog. Bzema, though, went to the maid and asked for her meal. The maid did not speak. She but only gave the slave girl 2 pieces of bread, a bit of honey, and a glass of water. Bzema hungrily ate her meal and drank her water. She was now free for 10 minutes as she was everyday until she was ordered to her room. She ran outside to find Rezla throwing a golden disk across the sandy ground. The dog barked as he ran after the disk.  
  
"Evening." Bzema said quietly.  
  
"Bzema!" she hugged the girl. "Want to throw this time?" she asked as the dog came running back.  
  
The slave only shook her head. She sat down on the sand and watched Rezla throw it again.  
  
"*Sigh.*" Rezla threw her disk once more. She turned around to see Bzema watching. 'If only she did not work. It is a terrible thing my father makes her do. If only I never found her that one day...'  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Father! Help!" Called out the young Rezla of 8 years old. Her father ran to her to find her kneeling beside a girl who was lying on the sand. "I found her like this. She's not hurt. Just weak..."  
  
"Let's take her in." Cham picked up the girl and the two walked over to his palace. "Once she's well I can make her a slave! I don't have one yet and she seems like she could be capable of work."  
  
"Oh Buttercup! Now you have no memory! I've cursed you with amnesia!" Him cackled to himself as he watched the scene as he floated in the sky like the red demon he is. "Now you're separated from your loving family and Antidote X is in your blood! You have but only enough power in you to stay alive!" he says to himself in his eerie voice. "The only thing you know now is your age!" he laughed again more cruelly.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
'But if not she would have most definitely died...' she sighed again to herself as she often did. She took the disk out of Rodlo's mouth and just as she was about to throw it again for the 34th time her father called out...  
  
"Rezla! Time to sleep until the sun rises yet again tomorrow!" he called out lovingly. Rezla patted the dog on the head and walked straight to her room, with Rodlo following, which was near her sister's. She ignored the slave for she knew her father was watching. "You too slave!"  
  
The slave girl closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again to find herself walking over to him. Cham gave a smile to Rezla as she walked past him to her room. He stopped Bzema where she was by the time she reached him.  
  
"I have a new job for you in the morning. Instead of starting on our breakfast you are to show Fqeen the palace. Be sure to wake up earlier than usual. Soon after you may begin your daily activities." he left suddenly leaving the slave behind him.  
  
The first thought to enter the slave's head was: 'Why does he never call me by my name Bzema?' She hung her head and knew that only Rezla, who had named her, would do that. She was the only kind human in the area after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Ch 3!

During the night Bzema lay with open eyes. Lying on an indigo colored rag in the corner of an empty, hot room, she glanced up through the single small window that shone a sliver of the moon's light that was across the room. Her fierce green eyes reflected the moonlight.

'Sigh, I wish this wasn't my life. It's the only life I know of, though...' Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes searched the wooden floors for any signs of movement. She found none.

Suddenly a thought rushed to her head. Causing her to be very confused. 'How was my life like before I was a slave?' She remembered that she was found at age 9. The rest before that she couldn't recall. She sat upright thinking hard on this. Yet just then her door creaked open.

"Bzema?" Called out the quiet voice of Rezla's. Rezla looked at one corner of the room where she saw the slave sitting up from. She crept up to her and kneeled down. "Sorry to disturb you... h-however I must tell you something." she paused. Bzema waited patiently. " Um, well... I've been thinking. I want you to run away from my father. He has gone too far in how he treats you and... although I won't see you anymore it is a risk I must make you take... It is for your own safety Bzema."

"Run away?" said the slave in disbelief.

"Yes!" she said in a loud whisper. "You must! It is the only way out. You understand don't you my friend?"

"I understand. Even so, it is one I refuse miss. This is my only home." The slave shook the thoughts of how uncomfortable she would be outside the palace. "... I must stay here." she declared firmly.

"Heretofore my father has shown you nothing but cruelty. It is far more dangerous here than outside our home." she expressively said.

"Nonetheless, I choose to stay." Bzema lay her head back down on the hard rag covered floor. "Leave before your father finds you here. He will surely punish you if you do not."

"As you wish friend." she got up and walked silently to the door. Before she left she turned around to say one last thing, "Please do think of what I have told you this night... It could determine your life," and out she went.

Bzema's sad eyes watched the closing door. She heard Rezla's feet as she walked away. Yet that couldn't be... Rezla always walked very quietly. So mutedly that Bzema couldn't have been hearing it. However she was sure she was.

'Curious.' thought the slave. She closed her eyes and thought of what Rezla had said. She could not leave. No matter how unfairly her life had been thus far. And besides, she was never hurt badly, which was odd. She always realized that what should've hurt her... wouldn't. At least not too badly. Whenever her master hit or kicked another fellow, one twice her age, he would give a cry of pain. Yet she did not... 'How certainly peculiar. I do wonder why.' This thought did not linger in her mind, though. She was dreadfully tired so she soon fell asleep.

--

"Ughh." Bzema awoke when the sun hit her eyes painfully. "Oh my!" she stood up abrutly and raced out of her room to meet up with Fqeen. She skidded in his room. "Um, hello sir."

"Ah, yes. The execrable slave girl. Come, come, you are late. We must begin right away!" he yelled the moment he laid eyes on her.

The slave girl carefully walked ahead of the tall man. She showed him the entire palace. While she presented the entrance of the palace the royal dog, Rodlo, ran up to her and knocked her down. He began to excitedly lick her face. "Yeech." she said aloud. She pushed the dog off of her gently and stood up.

"Are we done with the tour yet you #?" he meanly asked her.

"Yes sir, we are." she answered clearly with her eyes to the ground.

"I'll be in my room if Cham asks. I'll see you at breakfast time." he left.

Bzema brought her eyes back up to see Fqeen's back walking further away from her with every step he took. She sighed deeply to herself and walked over to the kitchen. Before she went through the door she heard her ash covered object fall to the floor with a thud. She bent down to pick it up when a heavy foot stomped on her hand. She looked up to see Cham staring at her with a nasty look.

"Well, well, what is this?" he picked up the object he then suddenly noticed and gazed at it for a few seconds. "What is this thing?" he loudly asked.

"I do not know master. I found it just the day before." she answered him.

"Throw it out! You are not to keep filthy things in my palace!" he threw the object at her hardly. It bounced off her chest and fell once again to the floor. This surprised him. "Hmph." he walked pass her headed to the breakfast table. Bzema turned around and watched him leave.

With her eyes still on Cham, Bzema felt around the floor until she found the object. She slid it into her pocket and went into the door behind her. She saw the maid getting to work on the breakfast. She knew Cham was in there to tell the maid what his family was to have that morning. Bzema's job was to pass the drinks out. It was always the drinks. Cham was afraid for her to be near food in case she wolfed it down. The drinks could easily be refilled (especially if they were water), but it was food that the slave would yearn for and he was sure that she was not to touch the food that was for him and his family.

The slave finished this chore quickly after the food was ready. She then rested in the corner as usual to wait for the family to finish. At the end she cleared off the table and brought all the cups and plates and utensils to the maid. The maid's job was to wash them. All in all, Bzema did a lot more work than this maid. And she was treated with more hate, too.

Soon after Bzema was lying back in her corner with berries and bread and water in her hand. She always got bread which was tiring for her. She always looked forward to lunch. It was then that her portion of food was a bit better. At least then she was allowed a dessert of rice pudding with a small cup of milk, and sometimes meat as her meal. Very little, hard meat. But meat all the same. She hoped today that this was what was to happen. It wasn't that often she had meat. And she had forever loved it.

By the time she was finished she was allowed 10 minutes to do whatever, the same as after dinner and lunch. She decided to, of course, meet up with Rezla who was most likely outside. The slave went out and noticed straightaway that her friend was nowhere to be seen...

Thank-you for reading and please review!

Oh, and in case any of you were wondering...

Bzema: Bez-ma

Fqeen: Feck-quinn

Rezla: Rez-la simple!

Cham: Chahm

(You know when a doctor will tell you to open your mouth and say ah? The 'a' in Cham's name sounds like that...)

Yamia: Um, the 'Ya' sounds like the word Ja (which in Sweden stands for yes)... The 'mia' sounds like... mia! Lol.

Even the 'a' in Yamia's name sound's like the 'a' in her father's name.

And these names I have made up. I don't know if they exist or not. Probably not, but maybe.

Well, there you all go!


	4. Ch 4!

Ch 4!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a curious look on her face, Bzema started to search for Rezla. She decided to go back to her room so as to get out of the heat. She would probably find Rezla on the way. By the time Bzema entered her room a figure rushed out past her.  
  
"*Gasp* Rezla! What is your reason for being in my room?" Asked Bzema.  
  
"I'm getting you out. I've already collected some food and water for you and I've even put in a pair of my slippers in this bag so the heat of the sand won't hurt your feet. Um, I was in your room to get your rag, " she answered quickly. She dumped a bag of the things into the slave's right hand. She held on to the other hand and pulled her outside.  
  
"I wish you a safe journey and a pleasant future. Farewell Bzema." she said sadly.  
  
"I cannot leave at a time like this! What am I to do later on? Where will I go?" Bzema cried out.  
  
"Travel anywhere away from this place. It's not safe for you here. Now do not argue. I will try and find you sometime in the future if I can. For now I must see you leave with this bag without a look back at my palace." Bzema just stood there. "Oh please go! Father may soon see you and end up chaining you up for doing something like this! And me... he'll be furious that I am to do this!"  
  
With a heavy heart, Bzema took the slippers out and put them on her bare feet. "I'll miss you terribly Rezla. I cannot depart from you. It would be too distressing my friend." tears ran down her cheeks swiftly.  
  
Rezla ran up to her and hugged her fiercely. "No, you must. And you must now. Or else we both will be in much trouble."  
  
"Yet what are you to do when master finds out that I am gone?" questions Bzema.  
  
"I will claim I know nothing. Now worry not about me. I'll be fine. For the moment you have to get away. Please." she broke the hug and looked into Bzema's eyes. "Leave. Please leave!"  
  
Bzema wiped away her tears and nodded to Rezla. "Farewell."  
  
"Yes, fare- *gasp!* Father's coming out. Run quickly Bzema and farewell!" she shouted in a hushed voice.  
  
The slave ran very quickly hoping that her master would not see her. Fortunately there was a drop in the sand, a hill that went to lower ground. Below where she was she couldn't be seen. She swooped down the hill and knew she was safe. She continued running and running for a long time once she got back on her feet...  
  
In the middle of the desert Bzema looked up and noticed the sky darkening. She was still running and had already had a lunch of meat (Rezla gave her plenty of meat in her bag), bread and water that was in a large closed jug long ago. 'How can I still be running and it be dark already. Have I been running all day? I only left this morning!' She was obviously out of breath yet her legs were never stopping. She suddenly stopped to have a small meal for a dinner and then went to sleep watching the red sunset.  
  
----------  
  
"Wheeee!" Bubbles giggled as she jumped up and down on her new bed.  
  
"Bubbles, get off the bed. If you break it Professor will have to replace it for that kind woman. Remember, we are only here for one day. It was wonderful we even found someone living here who is letting us sleep in her house for the night." Scolded Blossom.  
  
Bubbles, who like Blossom is 15, flipped out of the bed. She is wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue top that has a black belt across it. She smiled guiltily at Blossom who is wearing baggy pink pants (made out of 100% silk) with a dark red top with a black belt across it also.  
  
"Sorry Bloss, I'm just excited about our trip tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun!" she said.  
  
"Yes, we are. We get to have a picnic in the desert. Though we're really here for the professor. He has something important to do here in regards of his job." she told Bubbles.  
  
"Yea, too bad he won't tell us what it is." agreed Bubbles.  
  
"He said he would announce it to us at the picnic. For the meantime we should go to sleep so we'll be well rested for it." Blossom lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Bubbles did the same and the two dozed off.  
  
----------  
  
The following morning in the middle of the desert was Bzema. She drank some water and ate a bit of bread with fresh berry jam. Then she stood up and stared out looking over the desert.  
  
"Might as well keep going," she sighed to herself and began walking. After a while she realized her pace was much too slow so she started to run. A few hours later she tripped and fall due to a rock in the sand. A slipper of hers fell off. She got up quickly and gasped.  
  
"My foot doesn't burn. And it's very hot already today. How is this possible?" she shrugged and took off her other slipper. She placed the two of them into her bag and started running again. As she ran she began to hum. Hum a nice, slow, soft song with her powerful voice. She sang it beautifully. The song calmed her so much that she felt as if she was literally floating in the air...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you see where this is leading?... 


	5. Ch 5!

Ch. 5!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bzema's own lullaby made her tired despite that she woke up brightly. She closed her eyes and imagined herself on a white fluffy cloud. She felt so lightweight, so very light. Unbeknownst to her, she really was in the air. By 11 inches! However, her floating decreased gradually and she landed back on the ground unaware of what had just happened. It was now that she opened her large, round green eyes and searched sleepily for a spot to rest.  
  
By high noon Bzema was bathing in a small pond at an oasis. The sun was beating down. Bzema was oblivious of it in or out of the water. She was now sighing blissfully to herself as she cupped the water in her hands and poured it down her back letting it trickle down. Shivering happily (from the cold water) she wondered where she was headed. What she would find when she was out of the desert. For once she was not miserable, after all, she was now free to do whatever she liked. Suddenly, though, she frowned.  
  
'How can I be unhappy at such a peaceful time?' she asked herself. Shaking her head she knew why. She was terribly missing her friend. 'Rezla, oh how I long to see your kind face again. Your assuring words that I will receive better food the next day and won't be needed to do so much work.' She smiled sadly as she walked out of the pond and stood under the sun drying. 'I most certainly will see you again. No matter how much more time passes and how so this will be done.'  
  
By the time she was fully dry she put on her brown ragged dress (her jacket was in her bag), ate a little, and then set out to walk again.  
  
To pass her endless time walking she thought of the fun times with her very good friend, Rezla. Oh how she missed her so! What she would do to be with her once more. 'I congratulate her on her sheer bravery of taking the risky chance of allowing me to escape!' she gushed in her head. Bzema was never one to talk aloud. Even now when she was utterly alone for once. The fear of being heard then beaten had kept her silent for years.  
  
This activity kept her busy for roughly forty minutes. At this point she was at the latest thing she could remember about Rezla; what had most recently happened: their goodbyes. A silent tear let loose from her wet eyes. She shook it off with a fast movement of her head and continued on. She had a long way to go...  
  
----------  
  
"A picnic, then a surprise! This day is turning out grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Bubbles took a big breath, "rrrreat!" she laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Blossom laughed. "You're so silly!"  
  
"Girls! Time to eat!" called out the professor.  
  
The two flew over in a flash and sat down on the blanket on the sand. Paper plates of chicken sandwiches and mayo, potato chips, and pretzels, drinks and napkins were seen before them. The girls were drooling over the tasty food when suddenly they heard a scream from a far away distance, so far that they used their super sonic hearing to strain for it. They flew off. Blossom yelled out to the professor, "Be right back! Don't worry!"  
  
As they were flying Bubbles asked Blossom, "How far do you think it is?"  
  
"I'm guessing around 15 miles away," she answered her.  
  
"Wow! It's amazing how much more advanced our powers have gotten over a few years. That's incredible!" said Bubbles.  
  
"But it's not something new to us." Blossom told her.  
  
"But we've never been able to hear THAT far before I think." Bubbles continued. "And why here? We couldn't do that in Townsville."  
  
"Probably because there are so many noises at once there. But here the population is like zero!" she laughed.  
  
Again they heard a scream.  
  
"Lets go really fast so we can get back to the professor in time." Blossom suggested. Bubbles nodded and the two flew faster.  
  
At last they stopped, believing they have found the place where the scream came from.  
  
"Hear anything?" Bubbles asked her sister.  
  
"Not yet..." she answered.  
  
Then they heard a voice and looked up. There stood a tall tree with person stuck way up on it!  
  
"Look! Someone's up there!" Blossom yelled out.  
  
"Do you think we should fly? We might scare him," Bubbles questioned.  
  
"Yes. It's the fastest way to help," answered Blossom as she flew up the tree.  
  
'Oh my. I'm so scared. If I weren't so bored as to climb a tree and push my limits (which were surprisingly easy) then not would I be in this mess!' Bzema screamed again. "HELP!" she waited a while and called out once more, "PLEASE ASSIST!" no answer. She waited a little longer and then she amazingly saw two people far below her on the ground. She gasped. "Help!" She saw the people converse and then one of them actually FLEW up to her. A girl her age came face to face with her. She had bright, clean orange hair that just barely landed on her shoulders. Then another girl timidly flew up. This one had beautiful golden hair that was almost to her hips in a French braided ponytail. They introduced themselves. "Hello. I'm Blossom and this is my sister, Bubbles. What are you doing up here?"  
  
Bzema tried to say something, but her fear kept her mouth shut. The first girl she saw, Blossom, wrapped a hand (fingerless like hers) around her waist and floated her down to the ground. Bzema looked around in awe for a few seconds while she was in the air. She had never (to her knowledge) ever been in the air like this!  
  
"There you go, all safe now. What's your name?" asked Blossom.  
  
"B... Bz...." Bzema stammered.  
  
"Yes?" asked the other girl, Bubbles.  
  
"It's Bzema," she said with more confidence.  
  
"You look familiar. Have I ever seen you before?" Blossom looked at her curiously.  
  
Bzema shook her head. She noticed that these two girls looked an awful lot like her. She wondered why...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Ch 6!

Ch 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, come on! I wanna eat Bloss!" Bubbles urged her.  
  
"Coming..." Blossom took a hold of the new girl and flew after Bubbles.  
  
"Whoa oh!" Bzema yelled out as she looked at the ground beneath her.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't fall." Blossom assured her. She took another look of Bzema. 'So strange how much she looks like me...'  
  
Bzema was thinking the same. 'HAVE I seen them before? Are they related to me in some peculiar way? I thought I was part of Rezla's family.'  
  
"Professor! We're back!" Bubbles hugged him.  
  
He laughs. "Right on time. I haven't missed you at all."  
  
"Why not?" Questioned Bubbles.  
  
"Because you weren't gone that long." He turns to Blossom and sees Bzema. "Why hello there little girl. Blossom, who is this?"  
  
"Her name is Bzema. We found he stuck high up on a tree a couple of miles away," she answered.  
  
"She looks like she's in need of a bath," he said as Bzema eyed the mounds of food. "Oh hungry? Here. Why don't you sit with us and then I'll get you cleaned up."  
  
Bzema nodded politely and sat down. She gingerly took a hold of one sandwich and nibbled on it.  
  
"So professor. What's this secret you wanted to tell us?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Well, I've been given the chance to work in a secret laboratory that is near here. We are going to go there by helicopter. I'm going to help in the search of the cure of the common cold. Think of it! With Dr. Elliot and a close friend of his whom is also a scientist we are bound to discover the cure in just months. As it turns out, Dr. Elliot has spent many years on this very subject in private and has found out about me and decided that since I have been able to successfully create human beings without the use of natural birth, referring to you two," he said to Blossom and Bubbles, "then I could probably help tremendously in this project of his."  
  
"Wow. What a compliment and quite a task you have going on here professor," spoke up Blossom is awe and pride in her eyes.  
  
"Yea. And if you really find the cure you'll be granted truckloads of money. We'll be rich!" Bubbles squealed. "I could put the money to good use and help feed the starving children of the world and..."  
  
"Not only that Bubbles, but we would have the great feeling of accomplishment from helping the world with this cure. That's almost reward enough," said Blossom smiling.  
  
"Professor? Is someone going to pick us up by the helicopter?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Certainly. You don't see me with one here do you?" he questioned.  
  
Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Dr. Elliot arranged for a pilot to pick us up. He knows exactly where we are and is scheduled to get us in..." he looked at his watch, "Oh! Just twenty minutes! Let's hurry up and eat so we can clean up and get ready to go!"  
  
Bzema ate another sandwich being as hungry as she was. Blossom offered her some apple juice that was already in a cup. Bzema happily drank down the strange drink. At the palace she was allowed only milk and water...  
  
10 minutes later everyone was finishing while chatting. Bzema had been quite the entire time listening to this fascinating family talk to each other. They would occasionally glance her way and then continue on with their chatting. Finally they finished and Bubbles and Blossom helped their professor help with packing up. Bzema stood up to also help.  
  
"Oh, no need Bzema. We got it." called out Blossom.  
  
Bzema slowly sat down. For the first time she was taking no part in cleaning up after a meal. She rather liked it. She liked it a lot.  
  
As the others got ready for the arrival of the pilot Bzema continued sitting down and smiling at them. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me. I have never seen this kind people before...' she shook her head. 'I really enjoy this small family's company. They are awfully nice. I hope they will allow me to go with them. I have nowhere else to go...' she bit her lip mentally hoping for this.  
  
At last the pilot came by surprisingly right on time. Blossom, Bubbles, and the professor boarded the helicopter with their things. Bubbles turned around.  
  
"You come with us if you want Bzema, unless you have somewhere to go. Or someone's looking for you I mean."  
  
Bzema shook her head. She sure hoped Cham was looking for her. She didn't want to be found. Fortunately she had traveled so far away that it would probably be near impossible for this to happen. She climbed slowly in after Bubbles. She sat down in a seat quite scared for she has never before been in this so-called helicopter thing. Blossom looked her way and helped buckle her up.  
  
"Never been in a helicopter before?" she asked kindly.  
  
Bzema only shook her head.  
  
"You're rather a quite one aren't you?" questioned professor as the helicopter took flight.  
  
Bzema looked down.  
  
Blossom laughed. "Aw, give her a break professor. We just met her!"  
  
He laughed with her. "Ah, yes. And what a pleasure it is to have you with us Bzema. It's been a joy thus far."  
  
Bzema smiled. She liked being with them... she hoped deep inside her to perhaps even live with this family. She fantasized what it would be like as they flew across the desert heading to the secret lab.  
  
She didn't know she was in for two horrible surprises...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Ch 7!

Ch 7!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride continued on peaceably. Blossom and Bubbles chatted and their father tried to strike up conversation with the new girl.  
  
He looked at her. There was something about her that made him think twice about if he'd seen her before or not. 'But we just came to Iran. We couldn't possibly recognize someone out here. Maybe I'm just thinking of someone who resembles her...' he thought. He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
"So, uh... what is your name again?" he asked her.  
  
"Bzema," she answered quietly.  
  
"Um..." he tried to think of what else to ask, "Where did you come from?"  
  
Bzema closed her eyes tightly and sighed.  
  
"I rather not say..." she said.  
  
As it turned out, Blossom was listening in. She stopped her talking with Bubbles and turned to Bzema.  
  
"Why... why not?" she questioned her.  
  
Bzema didn't answer.  
  
"Your family didn't throw you out or something like that did they?" spoke up Bubbles with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Not exactly..." Bzema told her.  
  
"Then what DID happen?" she heard Blossom ask her.  
  
"...I ran away..." Bzema muttered.  
  
"What? But why?" Bubbles questioned in confusion.  
  
Bzema didn't answer as the helicopter was lowering at the time. Then it gently landed on the sand. She sighed a breath of relief. She didn't have to tell them. Not yet anyway... Suddenly her sigh turned into a shuddering gasp as she stepped out of the helicopter. There stood, in all its horror, the palace from which she had run away from. Her shoulders felt like drooping from failure of getting away, but instead they tensed up in fear and she froze in place as the others came out.  
  
"Bzema are you all right?" the sweet voice of Bubbles rang out.  
  
Bzema, noticing she was in the way of letting the others out, stumbled forward down the stairs. Her bare feet touched the sand. Bubbles walked up to her with a worried expression.  
  
'I cannot lie' Bzema reminded herself.  
  
"Truthfully... no. I am not feeling quite well right now."  
  
"Well, we'll fix that up won't we girls? How about we go in and introduce ourselves to the guy who runs this place and then I'll get you cleaned up. Sound good?" he asked Bzema.  
  
"'The guy who runs this place', sir, is a majesty who goes by the name of Cham," said the pilot who was now out on the desert with them.  
  
Bzema's heart flipped.  
  
"I have never met his family in person, but I've certainly met his Excellency and he requested ME to bring you and your family here to his palace," he said in sheer bliss.  
  
"How wonderful for you," Blossom said happily.  
  
"Well, I mustn't take up more of your time. You go ahead in. Good bye!" he called out as he stepped back in the helicopter. The others, minus Bzema, waved goodbye to him. After a short while they were all watching him in the air flying further and further away.  
  
"Let's go," the Professor said nervously, but in an excited voice.  
  
He and his daughters started to walk. Wait... let me rephrase that. The Professor walked, Blossom and Bubbles hovered!  
  
Bzema gaped at them, momentarily forgetting her fear.  
  
Bubbles glanced back and noticed Bzema trailing behind. She landed on the sand and came up to her.  
  
'Close up she really looks like someone I think I know...' Bubbles thought. She couldn't quite put her "finger" on it though...  
  
"Oh sorry. We forgot to tell you. We have super powers," spoke up Blossom in an apologetic voice.  
  
Bzema, half dazed, just merely nodded at the news. Her mind drastically went back to where they were.  
  
Bubbles noticed Bzema was not exactly looking scared about their powers, but something else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Ch 8!

Ch 8!  
  
(Sorry this is up late. I've been busy this summer.)   
  
Bzema took a deep breath and started to slowly walk toward the palace. The others followed behind her. Bubbles was curious as to what this was all about.  
  
Bzema stopped in front of the palace. The professor walked up behind her.  
  
"Ah, here we are at last. Let's go in," he said excitedly. He knocked on the large right door of the entrance.  
  
Inside:  
  
"Maid! Get the door! I'm expecting someone at around this time... hurry! Put some leg into it woman!" yelled out the angry Cham. Things were slower than ever without his slave. Ever since he discovered she was gone he had been furious.  
  
The maid ran up to the door. She opened it with a little bit of difficulty.  
  
Outside:  
  
Bzema saw the door creak open. Without a second thought she took a step back and started running out to the desert.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Bubbles flew over to the running girl. She looked back and saw Blossom and the professor being greeted in. "Be right there guys! Hold on!"  
  
She came up to Bzema who was shaking in fear. "Bzema... what's the matter?"  
  
Bzema looked up at her, but kept quiet.  
  
Bubbles was worried. "Are you sick?"  
  
Bzema shook her head. "No... no. I just... I can't go in there. You see..."  
  
"BZEMA!" Bzema turned around to see Rezla running up to her.  
  
"She knows you?" asked Bubbles to Bzema.  
  
Bzema's eyes went wide. 'Not now dear friend, they know not my secret just yet.'  
  
Rezla went right into a deep embrace. The nervous Bzema lovingly hugged her back. She then pushed Rezla gently away and spoke. "Rezla, no."  
  
"No?" She took a look at Bubbles and then at her beloved friend. "What is the meaning of this 'no' you say?"  
  
Bzema sighed and spoke lowly into Rezla's ears, "She and her family know not that I ran away from here. They are sure to find out I'm certain, yet it is I who must tell them. Not master. Ah, their reaction if so my background came from his majesty why... I would know not what to do!"  
  
Rezla stared into her friend's nervous eyes and nodded, "If you cannot speak by father's wishes then you can depend on me revealing them the truth, agreed?"  
  
Bzema smiled, "Agreed and thank-you."  
  
"Most welcome."  
  
"Hey, anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" whined Bubbles.  
  
Bzema turned to her, "Wait a while. You'll soon see." And she walked back to the palace with more confidence with Rezla by her side and Bubbles following from behind.  
  
Rezla walked up to the palace.  
  
"Coming Bzema?" asked Rezla.  
  
Bzema pressed her lips together and sighed with a hesitant nod. "Yes."  
  
Bzema walked up to Rezla, "protect me?"  
  
"Always. You needn't worry... I hope." Rezla assured her.  
  
Bzema smiled and opened the door to the palace. The three walked in.  
  
Next chapter will be up shortly! (I promise.) 


	9. Ch 9!

Ch. 9!  
  
"Wow... it's so pretty and so... big in here!" Bubbles looked around in amazement.  
  
"Bubbles, Bezma over here!" Blossom came up to them and led them into the room Professor was in.  
  
"My maid will bring you to a small room below the palace that you may use for your lab." Cham told Professor. "I'll see you at dinner time." He left without another word.  
  
"O-kay then..." The Professor smiled down at the girls coming in. "I guess we're all set." He then saw Rezla. "Oh hello there. Do you live here?"  
  
Rezla smiled. 'What a gentleman' she thought. "Yes, I certainly do. Maid, allow me to bring them to the room."  
  
"Do you know where it is miss?" The maid asked.  
  
"But of course." She replied. "Come, follow me sir and ladies." She motioned to Bzema to also follow.  
  
As they passed through many rooms, "My name is Rezla. Do not worry. I will do my best to uphold your welcome here is very comfortable indeed. I have already made out a schedule of when we have our meals here. Besides coming to them, you may stay in your room to work. Your daughters can do whatever they please. Be it help around the palace or have some fun to themselves and me when I have my free time." She paused in front of a room. "Ah, this is the room. Please make yourself at ease. I will get you at dinner time." She gave him the schedule.  
  
"Thank-you so much Rezla. You really know how to make a family feel welcome." He complimented. He put the schedule in his white coat's pocket.  
  
Rezla smiled, "It's my pleasure." Bzema looked at her, "Oh, um... may I converse with this charming lady?"  
  
The professor glanced at Bzema whom Rezla was looking at. "Why certainly. Girls why don't you go with Rezla and have some fun?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." They replied.  
  
All four girls left.  
  
Next scene: in Rezla's room.  
  
"May I talk with Bzema for a moment alone please?" Rezla asked the two powerpuffs.  
  
"Sure. But..." Bubbles glanced at Blossom, "Is something going on around here that we should know about?"  
  
"What are you talking about Bub..." Blossom stopped. "Hey, Rezla... how did you know her name was Bzema?"  
  
"She already knows her Bloss." Bubbled explained.  
  
"You do?" Blossom questioned Rezla.  
  
Bzema sighed, "Yes, she does. I am so sorry I did not tell you two the truth earlier. The fact is that I ran away from here."  
  
The powerpuffs gasped. "But why Bzema?" asked Bubbles.  
  
Again Bzema sighed. Rezla told the story for her. "My father was very cruel to her. She has been living here for many years now as our... or should I say, his slave. I know it was terrible of him to do so. Yet he told me that the only way she could live here was to work. She took over most of our maid's work and even harder work."  
  
"For some years? When did this all start?" Blossom asked.  
  
"She was found in the desert not far from here when she was around 8 years old." She answered.  
  
"Where was she before that?" Bubbles questioned her.  
  
"We do not know. Even she didn't. It seemed she had amnesia when we found her. Her only memories are with us." Rezla replied sadly.  
  
"Huddle." Blossom ordered. She and Bubbled huddled. "You know what's odd? When Buttercup was found missing she was eight. Him said something about her being in a desert."  
  
"You're right. Of course he never gave us any more information... and so we never got our Buttercup back." Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Do you not see the connection? Compare our story with Rezla's and what do you see?" Blossom asked excitedly.  
  
Bubbles eyes widened, "Oh, but Bloss, that can't be. This girl doesn't act one bit like Buttercup."  
  
"That's because her memory was wiped out, most likely by that demon Him. And now she has a new personality. And sadly enough, a new identity too." Blossom's eyes turned teary.  
  
"Excuse me, girls? May I ask of what it is you two are discussing?" Rezla asked out of the blue.  
  
"Oh!" Blossom cleared her throat, "Well, before we go on, my name is Blossom and this here is Bubbles. We'll explain what we're talking about at dinner."  
  
"Yeah... so if you'll excuse us we have something to do." They both left.  
  
Rezla blinked. "That was quite odd..."  
  
"I wonder if what you told them had anything to do with it." Wondered Bzema.  
  
Rezla shrugged. "So, tell me what has happened to you thus far. How did you end up here?" The two continued to talk.  
  
((Thank-you for replying Hairy Gregory and Angel-Brat44... -)) 


	10. Ch 10!

Ch. 10!

A bell was heard ringing throughout the large mansion. Then quick steps on the wooden floor soon followed.

Rezla rushed into the room the Ppgs and the Professor were staying in, "It is dinner time my guests!" She smiled.

"Oh!" Blossom turned around looking at the girl in the doorway, "Already? It's only almost 6:00!"

"Certainly, miss Blossom. My family eats at 6:00 sharp everyday. I-Is that a problem?" She frowned briefly.

"Not at all, Rezla. We'll be there in just a minute." Professor told her.

"You won't be in need of my help to guide you to the dining room? It is quite far from here" Rezla questioned the kind man she saw before her.

"That didn't occur to me" The Professor hesitated.

"I do not mind waiting outside your room as you get ready." Rezla politely offered.

"May I show them the way my friend?" Bzema asked appearing behind her.

Rezla turned around, "Indubitably." She left giving a smile to her returned friend.

A few minutes later

"Well, I am impressed Bzema. Only a few hours here and you already know your way around." The Professor said as he and his daughters followed Bzema to the dining room.

"I learn quickly." Bzema said uncomfortably. She felt terrible not telling him the truth. 'He'll soon find out. Surely master will see me.' She lowered her head when she opened the large door to the dining room; she held it open for the guests behind her.

"Please enter" Said Bzema.

Professor smiled at her courteous behavior, walked in, and took a seat at the side of a long table with a beautiful tablecloth (of doves and roses) on it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Professor asked Bzema. He noticed she was still standing beside the door.

Bzema was quiet as she looked at who was already seated. The two powerpuffs sat next to each other directly across from their father. Her best friend, Rezla, sat near her sister, Yamia (who came in earlier), near the Professor. Yamia's to-be husband sat beside her near the head chair where Cham was to sit.

Bzema tried to hide in the shadows as well as she possibly could, dreading the appearance of her master.

He walked in majestically. He gave a small nod to his beautiful eldest daughter and a slight glance to Rezla who was petting Rodlo, the dog, (hiding the fact she was just as nervous as Bzema about what was to happen). The powerpuffs, now knowing the truth, were curious themselves. They sat quietly all this while, which puzzled the Professor.

Cham sat down regally in his head chair and looked at his guests. He snapped his fingers and the maid started bringing in the food. As she poured soup into everyone's bowls (already in place) Cham spoke.

"So, Professor, how long do you plan to work on this project of yours?" He asked.

"It's hard to tell since I've just stared. Within half a week I ought to be able to tell you," The Professor answered as his soup was poured. He sniffed the delightful aroma and smiled. His daughters did likewise when they got their shares.

"That'll be fine. Just make yourselves at home here. I trust my daughter Rezla gave you a schedule on our rules and such?"

"Without a beat when we got to our room," by this time Professor had forgotten about Bzema who had already left the room.

The powerpuffs silently ate their soups planning to find Bzema after the meal and ask some more questions. Seeing that the Professor and Cham were busy talking they both mentally decided to hold their talk, to have with Rezla and Bzema at the table, later.

And of course, Yamia and her fiancé Fqueen conversed pleasantly with each other. Their marriage, earlier announced by Cham, would be held later than planned because of the arrival of their new guests. It seemed that momentarily, Cham had forgotten until the day they arrived, to do so. (Which was typical of him. His thoughts mainly were of himself, Yamia, and his wretched slave whom, as much as he knew, was gone forever now.)

Little did he know that she was in the very next room soon to be discovered by his angry eyes

(Thank-you to all who reviewed, especially Lucyrocks73! You're so nice. Do not worry; I shall eventually finish ALL my stories. It'll just take me a while.)


	11. Ch 11!

Ch. 11!

The Professor licked his lips, "Mmm mmm. Marvelous."

"Yeah, this is really good!" Bubbles said as she nibbled on a pastry.

"How did you make this dessert? With what berries?" The ever-asking Blossom asked Cham.

He answered, "But of course we didn't make this! We have better things to do!"

Bloss and Bubbles blinked together.

"What he means to say is that these pastries were imported from France. Our berries here are much too tart to use for jelly," Rezla explained.

Blossom smiled at her, "Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Certainly."

(In the other room.)

Thump thump. Bzema's heart thumped. Her shaking hands ran up against the wall directly near the door to the dining room. She trembled and slid her body down the wall and sat on the carpeted floor as her heart quickened. She missed dinner, but food was the last thing on her mind. The meal was over now anyway. In just a few moments Cham and the others would come through the door. And see her.

'Could that kind professor save me?' She shook her head. 'Oh, alas he cannot. Neither can his daughters.' Then she recalled something. 'Ah, yes that's right. Those two girls have super powers. Then again they can't do anything to save me.' She paused in her thoughts, 'I'm property.'

She sighed a shaky heavy sigh and looked at her ashy object she found not too long ago and hugged it to her chest. Sort of as a last minute comfort she guessed.

Then the door opened.

(Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be up shortly.

To lucyrocks73: I rated it PG13 because there is a slave involved. I suppose it could be PG, but it doesn't really matter.)


	12. Ch 12!

Ch 12!

"Thank-you for that wonderful dinner Cham sir." Professor said as he came out. Yamia and Fqueen ran past him. Yamia giggled as they left the room. The maid slowly followed them. Her work that night was finished. She yawned, really needing her sleep.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Utonium." Cham replied.

"Come on girls. Back to our room." Professor kept walking. His daughters followed him with Rezla closely behind.

Bzema stood up and tried to hide behind the door that was open. Her blood ran cold when Cham walked out. He was inches from her and still talking.

"Keep in mind that our meal times are on your schedule. Be sure not to lose it." Cham told the Professor.

Bzema couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. She ducked and crawled ever so slowly on the floor to a nearby closet on the other side of the room. The lights were on the dim side... 'Maybe he won't see me.' Bzema hoped. She was halfway there when...

"Wait. I hear someone." Cham whispered.

The Professor, powerpuffs, and Rezla stopped in their tracks.

"What father?" Rezla asked.

Cham surveyed the room quietly with his heated eyes.

Bzema gasped. She stayed perfectly still.

Cham heard her. He looked in her direction and spotted her.

"Slave girl?!" He roared.

Bzema sprang up from the floor and stood shaking in trepidation in front of him.

She gulped, "Y-yes sir?"

"So..." he walked closer to her and said in a calm and dangerous voice. "You ran away. And now you've come back to the palace?"

Bzema nodded slowly not knowing whether she should run or stay.

Cham gave her a look of disgust. Suddenly he spit on her face. Bzema closed her eyes annoyed and scared. "That is what you get for leaving me! I took you in you ?2&-$#!"

Bzema's legs weakened, but she continued standing in front of him. She wiped his spit away and opened her eyes. Out of the corner of them she saw the others watching in horror. They had no idea what was going on (except for Rezla) or what they should do. Bzema didn't blame them.

Cham growled in frustration and knocked her down with all his might. She fell down abruptly and forcefully. His cheeks turned a bright red in anger.

"Father no!" Rezla ran up to him. He shook her away.

Bzema groaned loudly. All her strength was gone. All she could utter was this, as she lay sprawled on the floor: "Sorry... m-master."

"Master?!" Both Blossom and Bubbles yelled in surprise.

Cham turned and faced the two girls and their father. "I am sorry you all had to see this. My slave ran away from here. She needed to be punished and she still has more coming her way."

"I TOLD her to leave!" Rezla yelled bravely. "I ordered her to!"

"How dare you! Why would you do such a thing?!" Her father shouted at her.

Rezla didn't answer. She only started crying silently to herself. She worriedly looked down at her friend.

"Why is she your slave?" Bubbles asked in a tiny voice.

"Rezla here discovered this brat and so I decided I would take her in on one condition." He paused. "That she be my slave. In return for the shelter, food, and other necessities that I provide her."

Professor nodded slightly. He whispered urgently. "Let's go girls." He tugged at them. They reluctantly left with him quickly.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast." Cham said as they left.

Rezla looked at him with infuriated and appalled eyes. Her father stared back and said lowly. "Leave. I'll deal with you later." Rezla dropped her head.

"Yes sir." She replied in a beaten voice. She left in defeat.

He looked down at the injured Bzema when Rezla was completely gone. "Good to have you back slave. I missed hurting you." He laughed cruelly and exited the room, leaving her there alone on the floor.

Then the lights turned off.

(I bet you guys have some questions. Such as: Why didn't the powerpuffs help? Bzema was hurt, and they're super heroes! And... Wasn't Bzema getting her powers back earlier? Why is she so weak all of a sudden? Or was she even getting her powers back at all?)

Lol, you'll all find out next chapter.

(To Lucy: I'm grammar-obsessed also. -)


	13. Ch 13!

Ch 13!

"Professor, what should we do?" Blossom asked as she sat on her bed; Bubbles beside her resting her head on a blue pillow.

"It's a family matter, sweetie. Best we stay out of it," he replied, uncertain of his decision. In the back of his mind he felt the same as Blossom.

"Something must be done!" Blossom announced, slamming a fist into her other hand.

"You DID see what Cham did to her... right?" Squeaked out Bubbles.

"Yeah, professor. He punched her down. And hard! We must take action and put a stop to it!" Blossom shouted.

"This was probably the first time he would've done this. Be reasonable girls." Professor said, trying to be rational.

"You heard him. He wasn't finished punishing her." Bubbles told him.

"Please, girls, think. You're much older now and know that you can't just fight people. Physically that is." He reminded them.

"But..." Bubbles started.

"No buts. Until we find out more, we can't battle with him. Parents have all sorts of dealing with their children and it's not our job to interfere. If we all agree later on that abuse is taking place, we will do something. Just give it some time." He decided.

The two powerpuffs gave each other uncertain looks.

"And that's final." Added the professor.

"Okay..." they agreed unhappily.

"Good, now get some sleep you two. Breakfast is early here." He said as he placed his head down on his pillow. (He was already in his bed. Which is right next to the girls'.)

"I wonder where Bzema is now?" Blossom thought out loud, not too much later, to herself.

"I hope she's okay." Bubbles added, hearing Blossom.

Rezla tiptoed into the room and knelt down in front of the near unconscious body.

"Do not worry, my friend. I shall help you." She whispered to Bzema. "Miss?" No answer. "Bzema!"

"Wha-? Who is out there?!" Yelled out Cham's irate voice from his room. (Near the dining room.)

Rezla covered her mouth quickly and waited a few moments until she was sure he had gone back to sleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and put a damp washcloth (also imported) onto Bzema's forehead, which she brought in with her.

Bzema groaned faintly and feebly. She fluttered her eyes open a little, "Rez..? (cough.)"

"Shh, my sweet Bzema." Rezla said tenderly.

Bzema nodded weakly and strained to get up. Rezla gently pulled her up, putting the washcloth aside.

Bzema moaned loudly in alarm as she fell down suddenly.

"Oh!" Rezla gasped.

Her friend shook her head and, putting her hands on her knees, heaved herself up slowly.

"Good... good. Now let us take our leave. Come to my room for the night." Rezla instructed as she put an arm around Bzema to help her walk.

Bzema nodded and left the dark room stumbling along side her.


	14. Ch 14!

Ch 14!

In strolled Cham, into the room he had previously left Bzema in the night before.

He was taking his morning walk (the only thing he enjoyed beside his daughter Yamia) when suddenly he saw something peculiar.

His eyebrows furrowed as he bent to pick it up, "A washcloth?" Suddenly his sleepy head woke up, "The slave girl is gone!!" He left running to Rezla's room and jerked her door open.

"What is SHE doing in here?!" Cham yelled in fury to his youngest daughter.

(It was morning, soon to be time for breakfast.)

Cham stormed in and firmly took hold of Bzema's left hand.

Rezla opened her eyes in fear and shock unable to find words at the moment at the sudden action.

Bzema yelled in surprise as her body was dragged out of the room by her hand, which was turning a slight red from the fierce grip.

"You shut-up. As I said earlier, this girl is still to be severely punished for running away. Good day to you daughter." He said, frowning hard. And the door was slammed shut.

Rezla ran up to the door and bawled when she realized she was locked in. (The doors can only be locked from the outside in the palace.)

"Nooo! Do not hurt her father!!" She yelled through the door as loudly as she could. She cried as she slid down the door to the floor. Crying into her hands, soaking them, "No..."

"What was that?" Blossom asked suddenly in her room.

"What was what?" Bubbles asked coolly.

"I thought I heard yelling and... and...."

"Crying?" Bubbles stood up hearing it also.

Both girls looked at each other and ran (not flew) out of the room. They rushed down the long halls trying to find where the crying.... No... crying from two different directions were coming from.

"Who could be crying?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"There are two of them!" Blossom gasped.

They both stopped in front of a large door where they now heard soft whimpering.

"Anyone in there?" Blossom asked, knocking on the door.

"Oh...?" Rezla asked. Then it occurred to her, "yes! It's me! Rezla. I am locked in my room!"

"Hold on. We'll get you out!" Bubbles yelled, as Blossom was about to eyebeam the doorknob off.

"How?" Rezla questioned. Then the door flung open and her melted doorknob fell to the floor with a klunk.

Rezla looked up at the two girls wide-eyed, "You broke my door... but how is that?!" Then her mood shifted drastically and she forgot what she just said, "Please help! My friend, Bzema, was dragged out of here literally to be punished brutally by father!"

"Sorry Rez. But the professor told us not to interfere until we learn more about this situation." Blossom apologized.

"But she is!" She waved her arms to try and prove her point, "She is a slave to my family and gets little to eat, to wear..." Tears filled up her eyes as she spoke.

Bubbles's lower lip trembled, "Oh..."

"Where is she now?" Blossom questioned her, taking charge.

"That I do not know," Rezla replied somberly, "and this palace is so large that it will take too long to find her. Once you do... she might as well be done for."

"We heard her crying though besides yours that is," said Bubbles.

"You... did? How could that be?" Rezla asked her, confused.

"Oh. Um well... we have super powers Rezla. Our professor created us in a lab. We have many special abilities such as flight, laser vision, and stuff like that." Blossom answered her, smiling. (A little proud Blossom? Lol)

Rezla nodded slowly at the news, "All right... but please. Do make haste! I'll come with!" She stood up unsteadily, and all three left hurriedly.

(To lucyrocks73: Sure I'll read it! And thanks for the compliment!! And thank-you Gregory for the long review!)


	15. Ch 15!

Ch 15!

(Warning : Read at your own peril.)

"Say it!" Cham screamed in force. He whipped Bzema again with his belt.

Bzema groaned as the belt hit her naked back. Her hands, tied behind her in rope, struggled.

"You wretched girl! You must say it or into the DUNGEON you'll go!" He said with a snarl.

"N-never sir!"

Cham growled again, threw his belt back and slammed it down on the poor girl.

"Ooohh…" Her chest heaved as loose hair fell in front of her face. Her eyes were downcast.

Cham grabbed a handful of her hair with his left hand and pulled her head up. He lashed at her again, this time across her breasts.

Bzema squealed, but kept her mouth closed. Cham smiled nastily as he did it once more. She writhed under his grip.

"Say that you are sorry for running away! You should know better slave!" He thrashed at her breasts a couple more times. Bzema's screams grew louder and more painful sounding each time.

"We're coming!" Bloss yelled as she came near the room she heard the crying from.

Bloss, Bubbles and Rezla gasped as they entered the room and saw what was happening. Instantly, Bubbles fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Bubbles no!" Blossom ordered. She turned her attention to Cham aghast. "Let her go! She doesn't deserve... this!"

"Ay, but she does! This $i-)# has caused me nothing but trouble! Now get out of my way! I'm not through with her just yet!"

"Father!! No! Please release my friend! For it is not she who is the problem!" Rezla yelled.

"It's you!!" Blossom shouted. She flew up to the large man and picked him up. Bzema moaned as her hair was let go and she was knocked down to the floor with Cham's kicking foot.

"Grr…" Bubbles shook off her tears as she flew up to Blossom.

"Bubbles, get the professor. Bring him here!" Blossom ordered. Bubbles nodded at her and flew out the room.

Rezla whispered "Bzema?" She didn't move.

"Bzema! Please… say something." she worriedly looked down as tears fell down her cheeks.

"W-water…" Bzema whispered hoarsely

"Water? Certainly, for sure." She looked up at Blossom. "Watch her." She rushed out and came back with a cup of water a few moments later. During that time Blossom had said nothing to Bzema. "Here."

"Rezla… untie me," she said in a low voice.

Smiling sheepishly, Rezla undid the knots of the rope and released her. Blossom blinked sadly.

Bzema coughed and took a hold of the cup. She thirstily drank the water down slowly. Rezla and Blossom watched, not knowing what to say.

"They're in here professor." Bubbles said out in the hall.

"Oh, my goodness." The professor hurried into the room and knelt down in front of Bzema who had just put the cup on the floor

"Free me you brat!" Cham growled.

Bubbles angrily stared at him, not letting go.

"She is in pain, professor sir." Rezla said softly.

He gently picked her up, "Are you all right dear?" Bzema fluttered her eyes then closed them. All she could do was moan quietly.

"I'll get her to some help. Girls, we have to call that pilot back and we'll go to the closest hospital by helicopter." he decided.

"That won't be necessary. We have a splendid doctor a few miles from here. To get there, you can take one of our helicopters." Rezla told him. "Come. We haven't much time."

"But what should we do with Cham?" Bubbles asked.

"You could let me go!" Cham suggested.

Blossom laughed. "Not in a million years."

"Lock him up in the dungeon! He cannot do anything drastic in there." Rezla ordered.

"Good idea. Professor, we'll meet you outside after Rezla shows us where the dungeon is," said Blossom as she assisted Bubbles in holding Cham up.

"All right sweetie." Professor smiled as the three left. He walked out gently, Bzema still in his cradling arms.


End file.
